Stone Cold
by libbzyol
Summary: The cracking sound still echoed through Donnie's mind as he tried to work away his problems. It was just, so, loud. He felt it through his body and he came under physical pain when it happened. He wasn't sure how it happened, but he knew one thing was for sure, whoever did this was going to pay. PLEASE READ BOLD WRITING FOR WARNINGS ABOUT STORY!


**Hi guys and welcome to my one-shot- "Stone Cold". I have to pre warn you, you may need some tissues for this story. POSSIBLE CHARACTER DEATH.**

**I hope you like this story, and please review to tell me what you thought of this one-shot! I shall leave you with this little poem**

_**You've given me nothing but a dream**_

_**You have been cruely taken away from me**_

_**And here you lie**_

_**with the stone cold skin**_

_**now I see.**_

_**-libbzyol**_

* * *

The cracking sound still echoed through Donnie's mind as he tried to work away his problems. It was just, so, loud. He felt it through his body and he came under physical pain when it happened. He wasn't sure how it happened, but he knew one thing was for sure, whoever did this was going to pay.

FLASHBACK

_It had been an otherwise quiet night patrolling the rooftops, and Leo had sensed this before they went out, so he decided that Donnie and Mikey only needed to do the patrol tonight, and that Raph and him would stay back at the lair and practise their kata. Don was happy about this decision, as he got to spend some quality time cracking skulls with his baby brother._

_They had jumped about 20 rooftops when Donnie was halted by Mikey, who had spotted something going down in the alley below them. Don joined his brother's side and looked down into the alley to find at least 10 Purple Dragons fighting with some innocent shop owners. Don was sickened to learn that they were fighting a elderly couple, and the elderly woman was blind._

_"How low can you get!" Mikey growled, and nodded to Donnie, and they both descended down the black metal stairs on the outside of the apartment block they were on. They landed on the cold ground with a light tap, and had to cough to the Purple Dragons to announce their presence._

_"Hey look Mikey, it's a load of Dragons who need their wings clipping" Don mocked, and swiftly got out his bo staff and pointed at the leader of the group, Dragonface._

_"I think you are mistaken bro, for their wings don't need clipping, they need to be broken." Mikey replied, swinging his nun chucks over his head_

_"Purple Dragons! Bring down these freaks!" Dragonface yelled, and pulled out a 72 calibar pistol. Mikey smiled as he dodged the bullets, as he remembered his hours and hours of constant Call of Duty marathons. He knew this gun, and he knew that Dragonface needed to reload every 4 shots. Mikey dodged the first round of bullets, and waited for Dragonface to reload his gun. As he heard the ammunition container drop out of the pistol, Mikey made his move, and smashed the dragon in his face with his nun chucks, and grabbed the unloaded pistol out of Dragonface's hand. He examined the pistol as Dragonface got to his feet, holding his broken and bleeding nose_

_"Hey dude, I like the artwork on this. Very, 1980's disco" Mikey mocked, and back kicked a Purple Dragon who was coming at him from behind, sending the dragon into the wall with a loud thud, knocking him unconscious._

_"Freak, you don't know how to use that thing." Dragonface replied, and made a lunge for the pistol. Mikey retaliated by moving the gun just out of his grasp, and punching him square in the chest, sending him back into the wall of the narrow alley._

_"You're wrong. I do know how to use this pistol, thanks to hours of Call and Duty, but, luckily for you, I am a Ninja, and I do not stoop so low as to use this weapon against my enemy." Mikey sighed and fired the entire clip into a wall, spelling out his name in the process, with the bullet holes he made in the wall. He then chucked the useless ammunition container over his right shoulder, and slid the gun along the floor into Dragonface's feet. Mikey smiled as Dragonface stared from the gun, to Mikey, to his unconscious Dragons and to Donatello who was now standing next to his little brother, smirking._

_"You get the point? BEAT IT." Donnie shouted, and threw a throwing star at Dragonface's feet. He got the hint, and ran away from the turtles, holding his useless pistol in his hand._

_"Gimme some green!" Mikey yelled, and Donnie high-three'd Mikey._

_"Let's go back home bro, pizza is waiting." Donnie sighed, and squeezed Mikey's shoulder. Mikey nodded excitedly at the mere mention of pizza, and they started to run back across the rooftops home._

_"Bro, was it really necessary to spell out Mikey in the wall in that alley? We are supposed to be in the shadows, not broadcasting our names onto walls in bullet holes!" Don shouted, and Mikey merely shrugged._

_"Yes Donatello, it was very necessary for Michelangelo to broadcast his whereabouts like that, it made it easier for me to find you turtles." The unmistakeable voice of Hun echoed around the empty rooftops, causing Mikey to shudder, and Donnie's eyes to dart around the shadows dizzylingly. He stopped immediately, when he heard Hun's thudding footsteps coming up behind him._

_"Mikey watch out!" Don yelled as Hun came out of the shadows and grasped Mikey by the neck, lifting him off of the floor. Donnie immediately pressed the emergency button on his shell cell as he found himself being surrounded by Foot Ninja, and as Hun tightened his grip on Michelangelo._

_"Let him go Hun, now!" Donnie yelled as Hun stared into the pleading eyes of Mikey, who couldn't say a word, as his voice box was being seriously constricted._

_"Oh I will Donatello, but alive? I don't think so." Hun mocked, and strangled Michelangelo, causing him to pass out on the floor. He dropped Mikey to the floor with a loud thud, and smiled as Donnie tried to get to his baby brother, who was now being surrounded by Foot Ninja._

_"MIKEY! I'M COMING BRO!" Donnie screamed as he knocked the entire Foot army unconscious just to get to his brother. Hun laughed again, and picked up Mikey and awoke him with smelling salts._

_Meanwhile back at the lair, Leo and Raph were practising their kata, when Leo felt his shell cell buzz. He motioned for Raph to stop hitting him, and he flipped open his cell. He was shocked when he saw that there was an SOS call from Donatello blipping on the screen._

_"RAPH! GRAB DONNIE'S TRACKER, WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!" Leo yelled and he hurriedly ran out of the lair, and began to run with Raph out of the sewers_

_"What's happening?" Raph asked_

_"We need to trace this signal, Donnie sent out an SOS call, him and Mikey are in trouble!"_

_"Okay, I'm on it. Bear with, okay, they are on the corner of 5__th__ and 1__st__. About 30 minutes away from us right now."_

_"Okay, we don't have a lot of time, let's go!"_

_Back at the fight_

_"Hun?" Mikey asked as he came too, but then gasped when he saw the block of wood that was in front of his face. He tried to move, but he couldn't. His arms were tied fast behind his back, and he couldn't feel his legs. He quickly looked back up to Hun, who now had the block positioned over the top of Michelangelo's head._

_"DONNIE! HELP ME!" Mikey screamed, and shut his eyes, ready for the impact of the block. Donnie looked up just in time to see Hun smile, and bring the large block of wood on Mikey's head. The loud crack sound that followed overwhelmed everyone on that rooftop, and Donnie just froze, as he watched Mikey's eyes roll into the back of his head, and he collapsed back into the rooftop._

_"FOOT! WITH ME! WE ARE OUT OF HERE!" Hun yelled and in a flash, him and the army of Foot had disappeared, leaving Donnie frozen to the spot, gazing at the still form of Michelangelo. He quickly snapped out of it and began to move towards his fallen brother._

_"That crack, was so loud, I" Donnie began to think as he ran over to Mikey, but then noticed something was wrong. Mikey's eyes were open, and were glassy and unfocused. Don began to cry as he saw that Mikey's chest was not moving, and, he couldn't find a pulse! Without hesitation, Donatello immediately began CPR, thumping his fist into Mikey's plastron and breathing every drop of oxygen he had for at least 10 minutes. After several useless tries, he managed to get Mikey to breathe._

_"Mikey! Bro, can you hear me?" Donnie asked and he shook his brother awake. Mikey vacantly stared at him, before coughing and opening his mouth to speak_

_"Don, I am not far from this world. I- can't hold on anymore. Don- I- tell the others- I- love them- and Don"_

_"Mikey stop!"_

_"DON. Don't ever- stop- trying. Nothing is- hopeless. I-love- you." Mikey breathed, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head, as the sky began to open up and rain poured over the turtles. Don just held Mikey's hand as Mikey took a few erratic breaths, and then, he breathed in a deep breath. So deep, it took at least 5 seconds to get in all the oxygen. He then slowly released it, like he was releasing his soul. He didn't breathe again, and Donatello realised that his baby brother was gone._

_"MIKEY! MIKEY NO!" Don yelled up to the sky as rain flowed freely across Michelangelo and himself. Tears were flowing down his cheeks as he gently cradled Mikey in his arms, and whispered to him_

_"I will never give up, Mikey. Never." Don whispered, and collapsed into a sobbing heap on top of his brother's plastron. He leant his head onto Mikey's still chest, and cried himself to sleep, as the rain continued to pour over his skin._

_"DONATELLO! MICHELANGELO!" Raphael yelled as he crossed the final rooftop, but then stopped as he saw a sight he had never wanted to see. Donnie was slumped over Mikey, who was so still it was frightening. Donnie was startled awake by Raph shouting his and Mikey's name, but the first thing he saw when he woke up was the still form of his late baby brother. He stared into Mikey's closed eyes, and began to cry again, this time slamming his fists into the ground next to him_

_"Donnie?" Raph asked as he slowly approached his brothers_

_"MIKEY'S DEAD RAPH, HE IS DEAD. I COULD HAVE SAVED HIM I COULD HAVE! HE IS GONE.!" Donnie screamed to Raph, and then collapsed back into Mikey's still unmoving plastron. Raph immediately screamed with the most blood-curdling scream and collapsed by Mikey's side. He was soon joined by Leo, who was also a sobbing heap of a turtle next to Mikey's still body._

_"NOOOO!" They all screamed, and cried against Mikey's body, before Leo piped up, sniffling, saying that they needed to take him back to the lair. Raph and Leo offered to take Mikey back, but Donatello was adamant that he wanted to do it. When they reached the lair, they were greeted by a distraught Master Splinter, who had sensed what had happened and was crying softly to himself as Mikey was laid down on the bed. They all lit candles and sat around him, not saying a word. But after about 2 hours of complete silence, Donatello spoke up as he grapsed Mikey's hand._

_"He's too cold. He is stone cold." Donatello whispered and collapsed into a sobbing heap. He was then pulled into a warm embrace by his brothers and father who were also crying too. Even though he was in the warmest, and loving embrace he could think of, one thing would never change._

_Mikey was gone forever. Don would never get to see Mikey smile, cry, laugh, or prank ever again. But the worst thing about it?_

_He was stone cold._

* * *

**Did you cry? Let me know, as it means I have done my job correctly! I certainly cried writing this! IM SORRY I KILLED MIKEY *hides from the torches and pitchforks from angry readers***

**I hope you guys liked this little one-shot, and I hope I wrote it well. It's quite difficult to write about death I suppose.**

**Libbzyol over and out!**


End file.
